Pawns of Treason
by MISSsweety63
Summary: Among the Hyper Force, he said, there dwells a traitor who rigs with everyone fears and exposes their weakness for the villains to see. He toys with them ... like his pawns. (Chiro's past and other secrets revealed)


**DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own any of the canon characters.**

**_."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._. "._."._."._**

**PROLOGUE**

The fire crackled in the hearth as wood burned into ashes and warmth seethed through the bitter chills that brewed in the room. The girl fluttered happily in the snug embrace, strands of messy auburn hair pursuing her wherever she went. She stood in proximity to the fire, observing its tendrils as they swayed and danced, augmented and dwindled and illuminated the room as they gleamed. She allowed the warmth to bathe her in its snug glow, yearning to be eternally cloaked by the fiery tentacles and crowned by warmth. It looked alive as it careened gracefully, treacherous and insecure, yet the girl sought security in the warmth emanating from it. The cold, brittle winds that whistled outside forebode nothing but grief and hatred, but the flames promised relief and love. She could sense it once the warmth caressed her skin tenderly, beckoning her to drift into sleep.

"It is warm!" A lady who appeared in late twenties told the young boy cradled in her arms, hoping he would say the sentence after her.

"Warm!" He cheered, a tiny finger jabbed at the flames, "Sleepy!" He squeaked, peering at the young girl with amusement adorning his sapphire blue eyes.

"Can't you say a complete sentence, Chiro?" His mother chastised with a warm laugh, playfully messing his jet black hair with her hands. At heart she was disquieted, albeit how playful she had sounded. Never in her life had she seen a child of three struggling to group two words together. His reply had left her frantic and anxious while he cautiously paced towards the fire that burned wildly and forebodingly. "Fire!" He whispered once the scarlet tentacles lunged in his direction to grope him and staggered backwards. "Fire!" He attempted to extinguish the raging flames by blowing them out like a candle, but it was futile.

"Mom, something is wrong with the fire!" Another sapphire eyed boy said warily, noting the queer way with which the flare wobbled. He'd found it quite vicious, like red wraiths dancing around their prey.

"There is nothing to worry about." His mother assured heartily, her eyes transfixed on his little brother who repeated the word "Fire!" persistently. There was naught a difference between the two siblings but for the eighteen months between them. Even if you were a twin, their mother always assured, a family member would know you apart. Unlike her sons, she hadn't felt a menace swaying with the flares; she only felt the scarlet warmth melting away the dank chill.

"I see it warning us!" The boy screeched, "Run, run for your lives. I can hear it." His eyes dampened with tears as a dismal chill sought its way deep to his bones.

"That will never happen as long as I'm alive!" She embraced him tightly and wiped his tears. He buried his head in her chest, clinging to her as though his life depended on it. She began singing him to a peaceful slumber, her voice concealing the crackle of fire and the dismal winds blowing outdoors.

_They could her singing._

They could hear a mother singing a child to sleep, weary and cold as they were. They were perched on the roof, a black figure and a white one, but the darkness had enshrouded them with the same color and the winds had ravaged their bodies all the same. Nevertheless, no matter how successful the darkness had been in erasing their differences, they will always be black and white.

They could still hear her singing, perched on the roof like two birds. But birds don't kill, the black one reflected, his cloak ruffling in the wind. He would've japed about it, if it were another time and if they had come for another purpose but spilling blood. _And finally the black crow unites with the white dove!_

In a world where telling between the good and evil had become practically impossible…will it be queer to see a dove revealing her claws and staining them with blood? Will it be bizarre if the crow clenched his teeth in remorse of the blood on his hands?

The Skeletal Monkey sighed in wroth and whispered, "Well, member 346, here's your last test." He gestured towards the area both of them inhabited. "To prove your loyalty, you ought to murder this family. I believe it's a mother with three kids, or perhaps two, but that's unessential. KILL THEM. NOW." He screeched at the cloaked figure. "I'll wait for you here."and handed him a glistening blade.

"As you say, Mandarin." Without a murmur of protest, he took the blade in his hands and groped for the entrance.

_."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._."._. "._."._."._

**Imperceptible things will be explained in later chapters.**

**Also, it would be better if everyone told me how long they prefer the chapters.**

**This is merely the introduction, so the next chapters will probably be longer.**


End file.
